Jigoku no Hankou Hell's Rebellion
by Kritiker
Summary: The final war of Heaven has passed. Kami-sama has died. The messiah is long gone. Heaven and earth is in peace...but has hell made it through? (Lucifer + Alexiel story after the manga...)
1. Jigoku no Hankou prologue ~ The fall of ...

JIGOKU NO HANKOU (Hell's Rebellion)

By: Kritiker

Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary is the wonderful creation of Yuki Kaori +

Prologue: The Fall of Roses - SANCTUS

The skyline of Tokyo remained beautiful despite the towering skyscrapers. The moonlight enveloped the city in brightness and shadows, allowing one to gaze upon its beauty undiscovered.

A breeze drew the ends of the cloak against her body. Hints of silver gleamed beneath the hooded garment. The cloak masked her features concealing everything but her eyes and hints of an intricate headpiece upon her silver strands. Amusement gleemed in her eyes.

A current disturbed the quite breeze. She looked up and found a figure in the sky. Cloaked in darkness but for the brilliance of its wings.

'Tenshi? What is an angel doing here in Assiah?' she thought. 

Quickly she stepped back into the shadows, concealing her completely.

He flew down onto the building, wings gracefully spread out to soften his descent. For a moment the girl stared, entranced with the ethereal beauty of the figure she saw. Only when the wings enveloped the young man and disappear did she fall out of her trance.

'Strong aura...a high ranking angel for sure!' she spat.

A tired sigh came from the figure, as he took of his hat and ran a gloved hand through blonde hair. It gleamed contrastingly to the severe bleakness of his outfit.

"What a pain...so much paper work," he complained. He turned around to face the city below, placing his hands on the building's safety rails. "It really is amusing...humans think that heaven is all paradise..." he scoffed.

Silently the girl approached him, keeping at a distance.

"I see.. heaven... is still the same," she commented dryly starling him.

"Who are you!"

Ignoring his question she continued speaking while approaching the safety rails. "It seems hell isn't so different from heaven after all. Even after all those wars and rebellions they're still not satisfied."

"What're you talking about? "

"Don't you know, those in Sheol they're all fallen angels. They're not satisfied with this. Revenge. Power. Asmodeus was already starting small rebellions against Lucifer during the final war. Now that Lucifer's gone, a full fledged war will happen," she said looking out to the city below. As an after thought, "...I guess."

"You...who are you? How do you know all this? Wh-"

"Look at them. So innocent-"she paused."No- so ignorant. Living their lives. All they know are their problems," she continued cutting him off.

He gazed back at the people below. So innocent indeed. The breeze picked up speed pulling at the stray folds of clothing.

"...Indeed...," he agreed leaving the issue of her identity. Sighing, "nor will they ever know. "

Again, they left the wind to fill the growing silence.

"Parousia"

She turned to him, startled. "What?"

"The Second Coming. Parousia," he repeated. "But not the messiah."

Hesitantly she spoke the name, "Setsuna..."

"No, his mortal soul won't remember. It will be someone else," he explained.

She closed her eyes to shield a past pain only to open them filled with excitement. "No...not someone." Suddenly she turned to him, her icy blue orbs gleaming under the moon.

"Alexiel-sama."

With that said she caught the wind with her black wings.

"Hey, wait!" but she was gone. "You forgot...she wasn't the only one... right...Lucifer?"

Parousia is indeed the term for 'The Second Coming'. I didn't make it up. Actually I got it from my religious education (RE) subject. That's it for now... 


	2. Jigoku no Hankou chp1 ~ Sorrowful Sigh

**JIGOKU NO HANKOU**  
_(Hell's Rebellion)_  
  
By:**Kritiker**  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary is the wonderful creation of Yuki Kaori  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Chapeter 1: **Sorrowful Sigh**  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Fast.  
  
Smooth.   
  
Strong.   
  
Controlled.  
  
The students gazed in awe at her flawless execution of that sword technique. A death blow to anyone standing in her way. Well, a death blow to the innocent stuffed bird actually. Someone had arrogantly tried to show off with the move but the master had had her eye on everybody and taken the student's boken before he caused disaster.   
  
"Know and understand the purpose of each stance and movement before practicing them," she said replacing the katana for a boken. "The objective of this technique is to stealthily kill your opponent in 3 quick moves, each executing a blow to three parts of the body. One on the head, cutting blood circulation; the neck, opening the throat; and through the ribs, puncturing the lungs," carefully she traced the areas where the blade would've slashed through and across.  
  
"Strength, speed and control. You need these three to execute the technique I just did. Chiba! " everyone turned to the boy earlier. "Stick with the basics 'til you learn to discipline your arrogance." Then to all:  
  
"Dismiss."  
  
They all scrambled to go home.  
  
"Curt...but effective," a young woman commented as she looked around the empty room. "Aa-! Ne....you didn't need to mutilate that poor defenceless bird to show them that technique. Hell, I bet you scared them shitless," she scolded the darkhaired young woman as she picked up the remains of the stuffed animal.  
  
"Che, those kids need to learn a lesson," she countered as she stood up and fixed the strap of the katana's case on her shoulder. "Leave it," she said when her companion continued to coo on the stuffed remains. "Soshite Yuka, you really shouldn't say that about my students, I'd like to think that they're made of much sterner stuff."  
  
"Hai, hai shishou...I mean Alex," she quickly added after that deadly look from her friend. "Sheesh, what's with you today? Time of the month?" Again a deadly stare. "Okay, okay I get it, no more stupid remarks. So, what's bothering you?"  
  
"Bad sleep." Well actually there was more to it than just that. Alarming Yuka with bizarre dreams-- no- memories...-- about heaven, hell and angels would likely give her friend more things to tease her about or likely give her a reason to send her workaholic friend to a shrink. _'Wait, memories? Sane People do NOT have memories about those kind of things,'_ she thought angrily.  
  
"Sa, let's get something to eat," Yuka suggested dragging her friend. "After that we'll go home, you take a bath, relax then sleep your life away for all I care."  
  
She couldn't help but smile at her friend's effort to cheer her up.   
  
_'Aah...my guardian angel.'_  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
_'Guardian angel my ass, more like my guardian demon.'_  
  
Of course, one would likely make that conclusion after the 'demon' had made her pay for their dinner---and---dragged her out to the freezing autumn night just to buy...  
  
"Datte Alex-chan, I gotta get that Weiß CD. It's their latest release and by tomorrow, they'll be gone. Aaah...Yohji-...Miki-sama. I'll can just die!"   
  
(AN: Che! Aaaaaaaah....Aya-kun-...Koyasu-sama.. ^cough^ ^cough^ sorry)   
  
"Why him? The womanizer," she asked pulling back when Yuka continued to drag faster.  
  
"He's not a womanizer, just a flirt," she protested indignantly.  
  
"Yeah whatever, well...why?" _'I can't believe I'm having this kind of conversation.'_   
  
Looking back Yuka pulled harder and started with a faster pace. "Nazenara...he's a guy with a broken heart, come on, he's still hung up on that girl Asuka. Soshite, he's sexy as hell -- umph!"   
  
A quick strong pull from her friend saved the young woman from falling down.  
  
"Ite!" she rubbed at her sore shoulder that had hit whatever it was. "Chikuso, that hurts." Looking back front she exclaimed 'The hell was that?"  
  
"Hnn...jou-san...you can forget about that guy and come with me," complaint's sounded from behind the guy. "I mean with us... ne ?"  
  
Not exactly those muscle bound, ugly looking perverts as expected. Actually, they were quite pleasing to the eyes, but still not as bishounen as Yohji.  
  
"Sumimasen anata-tachi, demo I don't see you wearing sunglasses, honey-blonde hair and green eyes," Yuka taunted. "OR red hair, purple eyes-"  
  
"Yuka."  
  
"Demo...Alexiel..."  
  
A book snapped closed.  
  
"Oya-oya...Oi Kira, I think we got ourselves a gaijin here," the guy earlier snickered.  
  
  
_'Kira'_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Fast.  
  
Smooth.  
  
Strong.  
  
They came to her as sharp as her blade had been. A name that sent shards of a never ending flash of memories, --no: dreams, illusions, she didn't know.   
It seemed familiar, the name, but not to her.   
  
_'Dare?'_  
  
  
The street light revealed a young man, not much older than her. Black, a bleak dark color was his hair, those strands recklessly falling about his nape. His eyes... its color intangible. Yet still those eyes...something...something within them...  
  
"Gladly." Yuka exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Na-nanda? Yuka what is 'gladly'," Alexiel asked slowly trying to get back with reality.   
  
"Oi, oi, give her a translation," one of the other guys said.  
  
"Baka, can't you see she speaks fluent Japanese?" the earlier one said in annoyance.  
  
"Come now Alex," Yuka said disappointment in her tone.   
  
"What? She's a guy?" This from translation guy.  
  
"Ahou! That's her nickname," the earlier guy explained.  
  
"Who wouldn't say that they'd gladly go out with a guy like that?" Yuka continued indicating Kira.  
  
Calmly, in control.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Shit! She's lesbian!" Translation guy again.  
  
[sounds of hand meeting head...Hard]  
"Itai!"  
  
  
  
"Leave them," softly spoken.  
  
  
  
"Kuso... Kira women that hot, we don't 'just' leave. Tell me. -In my face, that that long haired one with purple eyes doesn't turn you on-"  
  
A gleaming blade slid along the guy's throat.  
  
Sharp, cold with purpose her dark eyes dared the young man to give her reason to end his life. They stared at him. Through him. In him, unblinking as she continued to hold the blade upon his quivering throat.  
  
Three fingers took hold of the blade, slowly swinging the gleaming steel away from the vulnerable flesh. Kira gazed at her, his eyes unflinching. A smile stole across his features, but like his eyes it held no emotion, just a sense of knowing...something...  
  
"Suman." Polite. Nothing more.  
  
The others turned to leave muttering excuses and complaints.   
  
She looked at him, eyes never breaking contact with his.  
  
"Alex-chan..." Yuka.  
  
Slowly she replaced her katana, his fingers lightly skimming the steel as it left his skin.  
  
"Oi---! Kira," they called to him.  
  
Eyes still unflinching, he moved back to let them pass.   
  
She stepped into a sinuous pace pulling at her tense companion who continued to stare at the young man still standing just beyond the streetlight.  
  
  
"Do you know him?" Yuka asked when they were in the shop.  
  
Alexiel looked at her a blank expression stealing across her features.  
  
"Baka, of course not," she exclaimed slapping a hand to her forehead. "Anyway, what is it with you today? Really...I mean you seriously looked like you wanted to slice that guy's throat."  
  
"Nothing. Look, I'm tired, it's cold and I need sleep," she retorted annoyed.  
  
"Okay then I won't bug you," Yuka conceded. "Still, that Kira guy looked really sex-"  
  
"Enough." She headed for the door.  
  
Yuka quickly paid the cashier muttering a quick thanks before catching up with her friend. "Still smarting over those remarks? Come on, who could mistake you for a lesbian, wait_wait, a man? Really, the guy was a total idiot."  
  
Yuka continued to babble on entering her room in their shared apartment. Choosing to ignore her companion, Alexiel went into her own room, letting the moon wash its incandescent light to guide her.   
  
Steel hissed as it slid away from the scabbard. Death gleamed as shafts of white light glinted off the cold metal. Her eyes travelled to the mirror imitating her every move.  
  
There she saw. Eyes reflecting the same promise. Like steel...  
  
..No mercy.  
  
Lie. Deny. She could try everything to hid that part of her but she couldn't erase it. Could not run away from it.   
  
The truth of who she was...  
  
  
  
What she was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
NOTES:  
  
1. boken - _practice wooden (bamboo) sword_  
2. Soshite - _and also_  
3. shishou - _master_  
4. Datte/demo - _but_  
5. Nazenara - _because_  
6. Ite/Itai - _(exclaimation of pain)_  
7. Chikuso - _damn_  
8. Oya-oya - _(sorta like 'well, well')_  
9. Oi - _Hey_  
10. Sumimasen - _Excuse me/I'm sorry_  
11. Anata-tachi - _(plural 'you')_  
12. gaijin - _foreigner_  
13. Ahou - _Asshole_  
14. Kuso - _Shit/damn_  
15. Suman - _ sorry_  
16. Sa _(in this case it's sorta like 'okay then')_  
  
  
Okay, since I'm a Kira/Lucifer fan I made sure to balance out the looks. Yes, Kira kinda has blackish brown hair, heck not really sure but since black is more Lucifer's color, I'm thinking, black it is. His eyes, even checked in PSP with all downloaded colored image, enlarging each pixel; I couldn't decide until I remembered the OVA. Alexiel, well...I choose purple after looking at two colored images of her---and---it'll suit my purpose latter in the story...maybe.  
Ja, feedback, flames, WHATEVER is welcome. PLEASE  
  
  
  
**==> on to chapter 2**  
**==>prologue**  
**==>fanfics**  
  



	3. Jigoku no Hankou chp2 ~ The Ones in Sky

**JIGOKU NO HANKOU**  
_(Hell's Rebellion)_  
  
By:**Kritiker**  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary is the wonderful creation of Yuki Kaori  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Chapeter 2: **The Ones In Sky**  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
"Oi, Kira! What the hell was that back there?" the dark haired young man asked him.  
  
"Nanda?" sly amusement gleamed in his dark amber eyes.  
  
"Don't 'nanda' me. Where the hell did that attitude come from? She had a katana trained on Hideki there and you just stand there take hold of the blade like an asshole -wait- even an asshole would've run from that crazy babe, and spit out 'sorry? " The guy said incredulously.  
  
"Nothing. I was just playing around back there," he confessed. "What? You seriously thought she'd stab me?" He continued in exasperation at the expressions of disbelief on their faces.  
  
"Yeah well, whatever. Anyway, how come you just let them go -and- I'm not even gonna start on that new attitude of yours back there," he asked his friend.  
  
"Kenji, the ladies- well- she wasn't in the mood. Anyway, she might be more accommodating tomorrow," Kira explained.  
  
"Yeah right, you don't even know where she lives. Doubt we'll see her again," Asato retorted walking away.  
  
He looked back at where he had met her. His eyes sharp expressionless.  
  
  
"We'll meet again," cold finality laced his promise.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
"Arakune!"  
  
"What now? Damn these... the package said no tears!" S/he complained trying to get the pantyhose of her.  
  
"Leave it, we got something more important. What do you know about 'Parousia'?"  
  
Arakune stopped with her struggling upon hearing the word. "Where did you hear that from?" she asked serious.  
  
"It doesn't matter where, tell me what does it mean by 'the second coming'?" she stared deep into her sibling's unblinking gaze.  
  
Sighing she dragged a hand through her hair and sat. "Parousia. He will return to us for the final judgement'. The first coming; the Messiah- Setsuna freed heaven from God's clutches, forcing us to join in their rebellion. With Lucifer's disappearance, there is no one to control hell. With God gone, they're wanting their due and revenge. Hell's Rebellion is at hand. It will be as it was during the battle with Setsuna but worse. It isn't just heaven and hell now. Assiah will be in the middle of this as well. Thus the second coming for the final judgement, the last and final battle."  
  
"But-but I thought everything would be all right, at least better after Setsuna..." she trailed unable to believe the full extent of its seriousness.   
  
"Setsuna was able to give a semblance of peace, with him freeing heaven," Arakune sighed again.   
  
"Well, we made it with Setsuna, we can definitely do it again. And this time with Alexiel-sama,!" she exclaimed, determination gleaming in her icy blue orbs.  
  
"Saa, iku!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
--Tengoku-- 

A light shone, calling him, beckoning him from within the darkness. The tiny light grew bigger, brighter encompassing the nothingness around him. Suddenly it blazed, so sharp, so intense as though it burned right into his eyes. Yet as sudden as the blaze it was gone, only to leave a misty glow.

Heavy lids slowly opened, hesitant as it adjusted to the brightness of the room. The foginess cleared from his vision and left him looking at a ceiling. A feeling of heaviness washed upon his being. Carefully he slid both arms behind and slowly pulled his tired body only to encounter a barrier. Surprised he brought his hand up and felt the glass surrounding him. Confused, his eyes travelled around while he felt behind him. Suddenly, the glass barrier slid and cold air came rushing to fill his lungs. Gasping, he remained immobile, trying to adjust his breathing.

Bare feet touched icy cold tiles. Slowly he stood and swayed a little. He balanced hinself upon the thing he'd lain on and heisitantly started to walk. A door came into view; lifting his right arm he pressed at the small pannel beside it. The door slide open and he paused slightly when it immediately closed behind him.

A sound down the hallway caught his attention. Slowly but steadily he made his way, passing a few closed rooms in his journey. Finally it lead down to twins doors, the sound muffled by its thickness. They slid open as he pressed another pannel, revealing a familiar sight.

He approached the heavyset office table and saw that nothing was much different except for the vase of freesias a pile of documents. A female voice drew his attention away from the desk and onto the open room to his right. 

"Damn, these tight long skirts always get in the way when I do this." 

That voice, so familiar. It had called his name many times before. He stood below the archway, his hands resting both sides of the opening. His vision was suddenly filled with long, slim legs encased in a mid-calf, fitting skirt. For the first time, his eyes blazed with interest.

Eyes travelled along the slim length of her legs, up to sweetly curved hips, sliding up to a small waist and higher up onto straining female flesh against the tight fit of her blouse.

"You really should exchange those long skirts for mid-thigh ones." 

She gasped and immediatley turned at the sound of his husky voice. Shocked surprise caused her to loose footing and suddenly she was falling. Strong arms broke her fall, catching her soft form into his hard embrace. 

"R-Raphael-sama..." 

  


  
  


  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
NOTES:

1. Saa, iku! -_Well then, let's go_

  
O-kay people writing this isn't easy. I come from a Catholic family, my relatives are very into the religion. If my great-aunt were to see what I'm writing much less know that I'm actually reading stuff as such, well I'd be dead. Like they usually said: "You'll burn in purgatory if you do that!". 13 years of it isn't easy to kinda forget. (Jeez, the trauma). So I apologize for the crappy stuff on Parousia. I cannot go into much detail about it. Plus, I'll actually be making up the stuff since AS is a rebellion against God...well sorta. *_* gomen

Again, I'm sorry if it's short, I'm kinda busy with another project involving ** Tokyo Crazy Paradise** by Nakamura Yoshiki. I'm also eager to write more on Kira/Lucifer and Alexiel so my attention is elsewhere. Though to make my life hell, Daimaru in Melbourne (where I get all my tankoubons) is closing down. WAHHHH!!! I won't be able to order my HTY manga and tankoubons anymore. Plus the salesladies are all so nice, so kind...Michiyo-san, Kasumi-san and Kana-san are gonna be out of work WAHHHH!!! Yes I am in major shit now that I have to order as much manga as I can and try to find another store who sell these.

Anyway, enough babbling. If you would like to be informed when updates or a new chapter is done, e-mail me and I'll get back to you.   
  
  
** == on to chapter 3 (currently working on it)  
****==chapter1**  
**==fanfics**  
  



	4. Jigoku no Hankou chp3 ~ Splendour

**JIGOKU NO HANKOU**  
_(Hell's Rebellion)_  
  
By: **Kritiker**  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary is the wonderful creation of Yuki Kaori  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: **Splendour**  
  
  
  
"Psst! Isn't she the one they keep talking about?"  
"Who?"  
"The next one up."  
"Yeah...so, what about her?"  
  
"Sakurai Alexiel."   
  
Both glanced at the newcomer.  
  
"No living relatives since her uncle's death some years ago. Mother had some foreign blood, so the name and looks. Share's an apartment with this uni student called Maeda Yuka, seems to be the only person she's close to. Top student in Kuwata-sensei's kendo school and does part time work teaching kids here. Other than that no boyfriends or any other attachments," the new girl surmised for them.  
  
"And how did you come to know all this, if I may ask?" One of the earlier girls inquired.  
  
"Takeda Kazuya, a fellow student," she allowed as introduction. "No one's been able to down her, as you can see. Even the older students have the same problem."  
  
"Has she gone against your master?"  
  
"A few years ago, so they say. Though Kuwata-sensei won that time, he never went against her again. He knows her capabilities and that's where he's leaving it."  
  
A shout emanated from the center. Sounds of wood beating against each other filled the room. Occasional shouts followed each blow, as the taller competitor furiously beat his boken into his opponent, trying to hit body parts he had called out as targets earlier.  
  
A twist. A simple sidestep. She avoided each blow with clear precision. Occasionally, she fended off the others until an opening allowed her to call out her aim. A clean hit brought her boken against the opponent's head gear.  
  
"Damn it!"   
  
Angrily he threw the boken and helmet onto the floor, clearly frustrated with the results. "To hell with this!" with that he stormed out of the dojo.  
  
"Shibuya Ryuichi. Never could take the losing end especially against females. A major chauvinistic asshole," Kazuya gazed at the retreating back. Glancing up quickly, she noted the time and informed them, "that's it for today. If you want to talk to her, I suggest you speak to her friend Maeda first. She'll do the introductions and such. I'm to busy to do fan service." With that said, she left.   
  
"She's got some attitude problem, that Takeda."  
"Probably jealous or something. Let's leave, the whole school's probably just as rude."  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
"Suge Alex-chan. You got that bastard Ryuichi again…and it seems the others too," Yuka exclaimed walking up to her friend. "Ne Kuwata-sensei, shouldn't Alex join one of those championships or something. It'll be great advertising for your school."  
  
"Well it's all up to her. School's doing pretty well enough since she came. Especially with the classes she has for the kids," he replied lightly. "It depends, if she's ready as well.  
  
"Come on, she's ready as she'll ever be. Beating everyone, evidence enough she'll make it. It's probably boring her; winning all the time, na Alex?"  
  
A sudden movement caught her eye. Catching it in midair, she unsheathed the katana and landed in graceful defense.  
  
Silhouetted against the doorframe, he stood with katana in hand.   
  
"Shall we test what your friend claimed…"   
  
_'Ano koe…'_  
  
"…Alexiel."  
  
Purple gaze traveled along his form, noting each detail. Familiar yet somewhat unknown.   
  
A remembered face.   
  
_'...wakaru...'_  
  
The deathly whisper of steel.  
  
A promised epitaph.   
  
  
  
"Omae."  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
"Raziel-sama?"  
  
"Hai?" He glanced away from his work to his subordinate entering the room.  
  
"Ano…sumimasen. Barbiel-sama asked me to deliver this to you," the younger angel said, handing over a letter.   
  
He quickly scanned over the message eyes widening for a brief second then narrowing to find a hint of panicked urgency.  
  
"Will there be anything else Raziel-sama?"  
  
"Uh…no. That will be all."  
  
"De wa shitsurei shimasu…"   
  
_ 'Raphael-sama has awakened. A coincidence? It can't be. The timing…is too…'_  
  
Glancing away from the letter, he continued to type further instructions into his computer.  
  
Silence filled the darkened room. Only the continuos typing unsettled the looming tranquility. Unchanged, the place remained to hold distant memories. A presence that could be felt at times.  
  
_'Zaphkiel-sama…'_  
  
An insistent beeping noise awoke him from his melancholy mood. Furious typing zoomed in a better visual of the location on his screen. Silent triumph replaced the melancholia in his eyes.  
  
"Mitsuketa…"  
  
  
"…Lucifer-san."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------   
NOTES:  
1. Ano koe - _That voice_  
2. wakaru - _I know_  
3. De wa shitsurei shimasu - _Well then I must be going_   
  
  
So sorry for taking soooo long. Finished another year of school so I might be able to bring out chapter 4 by the end of the month. Thanks to those who mailed me. Your pressuring got me off my lazy butt.   
To anyone who can be bothered...I have a site dedicated to A&L ~ **Fallen**   
  
  
  
** ==> on to chapter 4 (currently working on it)  
==>chapter2  
==>fanfics  
**   



	5. Jigoku no Hankou chp4 ~ Awaken

**JIGOKU NO HANKOU**  
_(Hell's Rebellion)_  
  
By: **Kritiker**  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary is the wonderful creation of Yuki Kaori  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: **Awaken**  
  
  
  
Heavy silence filled the rapidly darkening room. What remained of the departing stood frozen by the sudden tension emanating from the two forms, stances ready for attack or defense.   
  
"_Omae..._"  
  
Her menacing epithet was answered with a slow smile.  
  
An invitation...  
  
Ready to take, Alexiel drew her blade, swinging with cold calculation toward him. He parried easily, sending a resounding attack, forcing her to take a few steps back in defense.   
  
Eyes widened at such an unprecedented sight. This was no foolish fight. No impetous challenge. He had come knowing her capabilities, her strengths. He had set out to achieve something and accomplish it he will.  
  
The clash of metal echoed in the air. Flashes of icy moonlight glinted off steel. Eyes stayed locked with each other, both burning cold fire.  
  
His glance, a mocking smile. She narrowed her eyes sensing a deeper purpose.   
  
Shifting her stance, she gripped her sword with renewed strength. The scent of battle calling something deep within. In a flash, she rushed up toward him, her blade slicing to his chest.   
  
But her sword came no closer to the vulnerable flesh than what his own blade permitted. Repeatedly she came to him. Adrenaline rushing, her heart thumping in beat with the rain that soon started as they did.   
  
For a time he let her have the offense, allowing her to fall deeper into a battle trance. Yet upon seeing that familiar look in her violet orbs, he let himself indulged in the drugging pleasure of the lethal dance.  
  
Hours passed and the rain gradually ceased. Labored breaths came from the two combatants, stances still alert to attack or defend.  
  
"What the hell? They're still going at it."  
"Who's the guy? Never saw him before..."  
"He's as good as her-hell better-with the way he's going now."  
  
Yuka stared at him. "I know him, he's the guy from yesterday...Kira. What's he got against Alexiel? She only pointed that katana on his friend..."  
  
The other students looked at her in exasperation. She answered them, her reason asking no argument, "Well, they pissed her off okay? Said she was lesbian and stuff for not falling at his feet...damn, she probably pissed him off and wounded his ego..."  
  
She looked back to the two._ 'But that can't be it. Right from the start he didn't seem superficial at all. And the way they're fighting...  
...Alexiel, were lying when you told me you didn't know him?'_  
  
Slowly, she brought the sword up beside her shoulder, her wrists adjusting to the angle. Unsurprised by her movements, he drew his blade, resting to a stop before his form.  
  
A finality.   
  
The last of the clouds disappeared allowing the icy light of night to reveal death along the length of cold metal. Autumn breeze shook droplets of rain from the leaves of still branches.   
  
Drop by drop, they counted time for the opposing forms.  
  
A deafening clash of swords filled the room. He had blocked her attack again. Undeterred, she drew up blade, eyes claiming his death, then swung down to end his life. But with jarring strength, he had brought his sword against hers and sent the gleaming blade to the wooden floor.  
  
Loud gasps and frantic whispers filled the once silent room. Disbelieving eyes stared at the scene before them.   
"Alex-chan..."  
  
A hush fell upon the crowd as they witnessed cold metal press into her exposed throat.   
  
"Ima wa...korose. Watashi wo korose..."  
  
  
"...Lucifiel."  
  
He smiled in satisfaction.   
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________  
NOTES:  
1. Ima - _now_  
2. Korose - _kill me_  
  
  
  
My chapters are getting shorter. I hate it...can't help it though. I had a lot of trouble writing this. Fight scenes are a pain to do, too much description. I hope the story isn't getting too crappy.   
Anyway, can somebody correct me on this: Alexiel never called Kira/Lucifer/Lucifiel (hell...Koyasu's character!) _Lucifer_. Or did she?  
  
Well that's chp 4, I'll see what I can do about chp 5…  
  
  
  
  
** ==>on to chapter 5 (currently working on it)  
==>chapter3  
==>fanfics  
**


End file.
